The World Doesn't Need To Know
by SheaKat94
Summary: Harriet Potter knew she was special but not this special! When Harriet gets her Hogwarts letter she doesn't know it's a school for the magical and runs away from her family to find the mysterious school. Dumbledore learns of this and finds her, explaining the situation and the biggest secret of the Celebrity Wizarding World EVER. Her. Fem!Harry Powerfrul!Harry CreatureInheritance
1. Chapter 1: Escaping Because of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom but I do own the plot. Thank you.**

**Okay so this is my VERY first fanfiction story and first story/ chapter to ever upload to any site so I hope you guys enjoy and that you guys have as much fun reading** **this** **as** **I** **h****a****d** **writing** **it****.**

Chapter 1: Escaping Because There Was Hope That She Was Wanted

A young girl around the age of eleven sat on her cot in the dark cupboard known as her room, clutching a letter tightly. She was calmly trying to make out the letters through a very small stream of light coming in through the vent in the door while her black hair continued to fall in front of her bright emerald eyes that seemed to be too bright and alive for the real color of it to be described.

At one point she had had a lightbulb, even if it was bare it was still something precious to her. Her lovely aunt had taken it when the Horse Lady had found her reading one of the chemistry textbooks an older student had let her borrow. She had merely shrugged and started reading it during her chores. Hadn't that made her aunt mad; she still had the burns from the poker her aunt had grabbed in a frenzy to execute punishment. During the whole thing she was proud to say she hadn't made a single sound. Didn't mean it still hadn't hurt though.

Harriet Potter may had had many bad times in her life, but was never the one to mop or be down about it. She had been kicked, burned, hit, bruised, chased, bullied, deprived of food, and not to mention forced to spend time with a notorious cat-lady. One day she had made a promise to herself though. As long as she lived in the Dursley's household, she, Harriet Lily Potter, would never let them get to her and that meant she couldn't cry at all.

That's how the games began and life became more dangerous, but also fun. While she never disobeyed her family she also didn't let them catch her at causing mischief of pulling pranks on them. Somehow though, they still blamed it on her even when it wasn't her fault... entirely. For example there was that day that she was running from Dudley and his zoo when she was suddenly on the roof. No one else found out since the principal loved her enough not to send home a note, but it was still curious and slightly different. Dudley did tell her aunt about it though and still got in trouble for making Duddykins scared and upset. The only problem with this curious difference though was that she loved it because it always seemed to work in her favor. Always. Like that time when her aunt shaved her head. That had really upset her because she was always told that it was just like her dad's, even if there were insults along with that piece of vital information.

Turning from her thoughts to the letter in her hands, Harriet read it another time carefully before calmly forming a plan to be rid of the nuisance known as her family and run away to this place called Hogwarts. Getting up to make her aunt's favorite breakfast, along with Vernon's favorite sausage, and Dudley's toast with the special jam that had way to much sugar in it to be at all healthy, Harriet laughed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Harriet always had known she was special by the way her relatives freaked out when something seemingly supernatural happened around her and they right away started pointing fingers at her. She could have happily gone without this information though if it had left less marks on her once fair skin.

She sighed. 'When I get out of here maybe I'll research that. I'm glad that that letter came though. I might actually get to go to a school that doesn't require me to get worse grades than Duddykins.'

Her mind wandered to her conversation with her teacher about being able to send home a false report card so that her family wouldn't know that she had gotten top of their class. The teacher had been extremely surprised but had decided not to push it with the almost hopeful gleam coming from her best pupil's eyes.

At that thought Aunt Petunia tumbled into the room, her hair in a messy birds nest. Grumbling, her aunt grabbed her plate off the counter where she had put it for the usual routine of a Saturday morning and went back up to her room completely ignoring Harriet.

That was fine with her. The less interaction the less there was a reason to punish her.

Next was Dudley. He came in almost like it was autopilot to grab his plate and return to the depths of his room. Though, for him it probably was.

After Dudley, Petunia returned again grumbling about her husband being to lazy to get his own breakfast from the 'maid' in their house.

Harriet rolled her eyes and went back to her cupboard after her aunt, who was still grumbling, stomped back up the stairs. She grabbed the only other clothes she owned, along with a hair brush and tooth brush, and the money she had been saving since the neighbors had offered her payment to look over their yards like she did the Dursley's. Quickly, she wrapped her belongings in the thin blanket on her bed and peeked out the vent of her door. When she hadn't seen nor heard anyone she sprinted to the door, letter in hand, and opened the usually locked door. It seemed to refuse to remain locked when she wanted to get out of the house; until, she closed it and it locked on its own behind her. Though, Harriet would never realized this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal of What I Am

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 2 of this (hopefully) fabulous story of Harriet Potter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2: The Reveal of What I Am

A faint ringing went off in his head and he stopped the lemon drop midway to his mouth. Looking around at the various instruments on his desk he quickly deducted which one was raising the soft frantic alarm. When Dumbledore had efficiently found the instrument for keeping an eye on the house the famous 'Harry Potter' lived at his eyes grew wide.

"She wasn't supposed to leave the house!" He yelled to the empty office.

The old wizard leapt to his feet running faster than a normal senior would ever be able to.

"FAWKES!" He called, "We need to find her! She might be in trouble!"

* * *

Life without the Dursley's was proving to be a lot better than that with them.

Harriet Potter had already run into a couple people who knew what this 'Hogwarts' school was, but had yet to find one that could even remotely tell her where it was. Numerous adults had exclaimed proudly about how their children had been admitted even though they had been Muggles. She had looked at them strangely but this seemed to be a reoccurring thing so she left it alone.

She was getting tired though and still had to find a place to stay.

'One more person. Then I'll find a place to stay.'

Nodding to herself she walked back into the fair she had walking around for hours and tried to find a person who stuck out that seemed like they would know anything about the mysterious school. A bushy haired girl around her age caught her eye and she jogged to the girl.

"Excuse me!" I called.

The bushy-haired girl turned around and smiled at me before her face turned to horror. "OH MY GOSH! Are you okay? What happened?"

"What?"

"You're covered in bruises and you look way to skinny for that to be healthy!"

I looked down at myself and found something I hadn't expected. Unblemished, non-bruised skin and I didn't look starved either.

'Strange.'

"Ummm...," I looked up to pear at the girl through my bags, "I'm trying to find this place called Hogwarts. You wouldn't happen to know where that is. Would you?"

The girl stared at me wide-eyed. "You're going there too?"

"Uh... Yeah. I don't know exactly where it is and I saw that it was a boarding school so I'm trying to find it early you know."

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"That you're a witch!"

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly the girl looked embarrassed and her face turned a bright red.

"Come on." She grabbed my wrist, "We can't let Muggles hear us. They might think we're insane." She then turned her head over her shoulder and yelled, "Mum, Dad. I'll be right back! Mkay?"

The young woman turned to her nodded and called back, "Call us when you want to meet back up!"

Then the girl turned back to me and started dragging me towards an empty tent. When we got inside she turned to me and immediately started pacing and talking.

"What were they thinking! Not even sending a teacher to go tell her that she's a witch! Professor McGonagall at least came and explained it to me!"

The frantic girl rounded on me, "Are you're parents squibs? Did they just not tell you that you were magical? I mean, honestly, if they are going to do that they should at least tell you if you got a Hogwarts letter!"

She stopped and looked at me curiously for a few minutes before starting to say something than stopping then deciding to take the plunge after all.

"Are you related to Harry Potter? You look like a female version of him."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Do you have the surname Potter."

I hesitated for a moment. 'I don't even know this girl. Should I really be giving out my surname?' I looked back at her and she looked honestly concerned and maybe a tad-bit curious. 'Well, why not? Not like i have anything to lose.'

I nodded, "Yes."

"I was afraid of that." She whispered.

Her head was down now and she had her nose scrunched up like the concept was bizarre to her and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"How do you know my surname?"

She looked up startled for a moment as if she had forgotten I was there. But, looking at her honestly surprised face I could tell that that was probably true.

"Why! You're family name is famous! Didn't you know that either? I've read so many books on it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am! Harry Potter saved the wizarding world! He vanquished this Dark lord when he was barely even a year old!"

I stared at her for a moment.

"Right..."

"Oh. I almost forgot. THEY haven't told you yet. Geesh. You'd think they'd be more responsible if they just hand out letters and say, 'Here! Take this letter that just emits you into out school that's from like a whole different world and give you a list of things you probably have no idea what they are for a school shopping list!'"

She took a giant breath before starting to talk again.

"Okay. You are a witch. A magical being that uses a wand to perform a magical source within you called a magical core. When you perform magic, like exercising, you need time to rest to refill your magical source. Squibs are people who are from magical families that can not perform magic. Muggles are just non-magical folk. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school for witches and wizards to learn about the magical world and learn to control your power and direct it and will it to your advantage. Wizards are male magical beings that are exactly like witches." She took another giant breathe, "Understand now?" Then proceeded to give me an expectant look.

I stared at her a bit dumbfounded. 'It makes sense actually, but...'

"You do realize that that is a lot to take in, right?"

The girl blushed and looked embarrassed again. "Sorry," she said toeing the dirt, "I've just never really had many girl friends. It's kinda nice to talk to the same gender and age, you know?"

I smiled, probably a bit bitterly, but still something that was actually true for once, "I understand perfectly."

Her eyes went wide and a sudden realization suddenly came to her face. Following quickly after her realization came tears and then a mouth full of bushy hair as she hugged me tight. I winced as she pushed against my bruises and she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry! Sorry! I probably should have watched out for those!"

I looked down again and still I saw nothing.

"I must be hungrier than I thought," I mumbled.

"You mean," I looked up," You mean you can't see your bruises?"

I shook my head, "No, I could see them when I was at my aunt's house but they kinda have disappeared. And my skin is like it was before they used to punish me. Well if there ever was a time before that." I snorted, "Pretty doubtful I say."

The girl nodded. "So I was correct."

I looked at her confused.

"You ran away. That's why you're caring a blanket, have no idea what Hogwarts is, and don't have a guardian anywhere in sight. I'm guessing you are wearing an accidental glamour. I don't know why I can see through it though. Maybe because I can sense the magic. Possibly. Something to read about when I get home maybe owl order a few books." She nodded to herself before seemingly making a decision.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

I was honestly surprised by this question, "Ummm... uhhh."

"I'll take that as a 'no' and that you would be delighted to stay with me so that I can more thoroughly explain this to you. By the way my name is Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand.

My instant reaction was to flinch but I stood my ground and hopefully what looked calm took her hand and shook it. "Harriet Potter."

Her eyes widened beyond recognition of her irises and then her head flicked to my forehead where I had covered a scar with my bangs.

"Ohhhh... I see." She smirked.

To say I was confused would have been an understatement. Here was a girl who seemed so shy and innocent, smirking!

"We'll have to talk to Dumbledore later. Definitely," she said before again dragging me out of the tent.


	3. Chapter 3: OH MERLIN!

**Hey! Thanks for the people following and favoriting this little story, it really makes my day to see that. :D **

Chapter 3: OH MERLIN!

To agree to a random girl's invitation of staying in her home for a night had to be the stupidest things I had ever done. Probably, the most reckless, too. Here was Harriet Potter, the girl mostly known for being able to escape her cousins wrath through quick planning and precision, getting her head talked off by a seemingly know-it-all-girl. She was bloody scared!

"So in all honesty drinking unicorn blood is a really stupid idea. I mean if you're going to do that then why even live anymore? I know I would rather just die. Would you rather die or live a cursed life? Honestly, people are soooo stupid. Weigh the odds people!"

"HERMIONE!" I yelled.

I wasn't sure if my head could take anymore her ranting. She seems like a nice girl, but I like staying sane, thanks.

Hermione smiled at me sheepishly, "Sorry, I just haven't talked to someone my age in a while. Something about me being a know-it-all." She sighed.

I had to crack a smile at that. "You know what?" I asked, "I think we are going to get along swimmingly. Have you even taken into consideration on how many Muggle terms we will be using? The wizard folk are going to think we are insane."

Hermione's eyes widened again, which seemed to happen whenever she had either realized or discovered something, and she gasped, "Oh my! You're right!"

I laughed.

* * *

"FAWKES!"

A bright light shined behind Dumbledore and he quickly turned on his heel to see the Phoenix sitting calmly on its post next to his desk.

"Fawkes! Where have you been!? I've been looking for you! Harriet's left the Dursely's we have to find her!"

The phoenix stared at Dumbledore before letting out a chirp that almost sounded like a snort, well for bird terms anyway. Dumbledore also swore he could see his familiar rolling his eyes.

Said fire bird flew over to Dumbledore and landed gracefully on his shoulder. In a flurry of fire they were gone and off to Hermione Granger's Muggle home.

* * *

"So... Hermione." I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Manners Harry," She said automatically.

I rolled my eyes, "What's with the nickname?"

She turned towards me, "For your information, I like nicknames it makes me feel closer to people. Plus," She shrugged, "I think it suits you."

I rolled my eyes once again, "Then I'll just call you Mione."

"Okay." Was her only reply.

I glared at her, "You're infuriating you know."

She nodded absent-mindedly before looking up from her eggs. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

I nodded and flushed a bit, "How is Hogwarts run? I mean we are from the Muggle world. What if they do things we never even thought to be polite and is actually wrong mannered or what if..."

Hermione laughed cutting my long list of 'What-ifs' short. "You sounded like me when the concept of magic finally sunk in."

She shook her head still chuckling and my cheeks flushed even darker.

"I have a book on Hogwarts actually," she finally said once she had sobered up. "Hogwarts, A History." She got an almost dreamy look in her eyes before continuing, "We get sorted into houses you know. It's one of the first things it explains, along with the founders. You see the four founders each made a house. Gryffindor for bravery. Ravenclaw for intelligence. Slytherin for cunning. Then, Hufflepuff for loyalty. They were named after the founders after all. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. Incredible witches and wizards they are you know. I also took into account on how sorting happens. It's by a hat. A hat that sorts you, searches your brain, your memories, your thoughts. Quite amazing, really."

Hermione turned towards me with the far away look now gone. "You can borrow it if you want."

I nodded mutely and continued eating in silence.

* * *

Hermione suddenly jumped up from her bed with a huge smile on her face. "He's coming!" She sang.

I stared at her in confusion before I felt a presence. It was strange and slightly comforting. A man then suddenly appeared in a flurry of fire and I fell off the bed that Hermione had left a second ago.

"Why did you bring me to Miss Granger's home, Fawkes?" The strange man asked. A bird trilled and I peaked around the edge of the bed that was still concealing me.

Hermione cleared her throat and the man whirled around to face her.

She smiled cheekily at him, "Missing something Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stuttered, "I..I.." Then gathered himself in a swift motion as the bird on his shoulder seemed to be rolling his eyes.

"I am very sorry for the intrusion Miss Granger, but you have no need to worry yourself with my responsibilities."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, accusingly, then turned to the side of the bed that hid me. "Harry. You might want to come out so that Professor Dumbledore doesn't have to continue looking for you."

I got out off the floor blushing profusely before her words hit me.

'This man is looking for me?'

I gave him a curious look before nodding my head in a silent 'hello'.

The look on Dumbledore's face was almost comical. His jaw was halfway to the floor and the bird on his shoulder looked as if it was smirking to itself.

Again, Dumbledore collected himself swiftly. "Ahh... Miss Harriet Potter. I've been wondering where you had gone. Why did you leave the Dursley residence?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a hard look and a decision that no matter what happened I would not allow him to take me back there. "Because dear _Professor, _they were abusive, half-witted, idiot, Muggles who have no business nor responsibility in raising children."

Deciding I didn't want to be in the same room anymore because of a bad feeling I walked out with my nose in the air. It felt like a snobbish thing to do, but I was glad I as soon as I walked out of the doorway and heard an explosion.

"Professor Dumbledore! Control your magic! For Merlin's sake you're too old for this now!"

Hermione came out of the bedroom looking slightly flustered. "Sorry. I should have explained about him BEFORE he came. I knew he would find you eventually but I didn't know he had a familiar..."

"Just tell me who he is and how he knows the Dursleys." I bit out more angrily than I truly meant.

Hermione looked a bit ashamed. "He's the headmaster for Hogwarts and he was responsible for your gruardionship after your parents died."

"But, they died in a Muggle car crash I would have thought that they were Muggles, too."

Hermione's face became surprised and then almost instantly turned red and she said in a sarcastic voice. "Lily and James Potter dying in a car crash! How sickening! They died saving your life and that's how your relatives told you they died? By being irresponsible on the road I suppose."

"Being drunk actually." I replied bitterly.

"I think it best..." Dumbledore called, "If we have this conversation in my office in Hogwarts. I see I must have made many horrible mistakes and have many things to make right and make up for along with giving you knowledge of the Wizarding World."

Hermione's face reddened less, "Dumbledore. You better look straight through her glamour before I use 'accidental' magic on you."

She whirled around to him and he gasped as he looked at me. Then nodded gravely, "Madame Pomfrey's now."

Hermione glared at him before mumbling, "Took you long enough."

Then in a flurry of fire we were being transported.

'Is my life not allowed to be normal? I don't know half the things they are talking about! Hermione knows more than me and she's Muggle-born! Oh let Merlin help me! Wait. When did I start using that term?' And all I could do was groan and hope this world wouldn't confuse me into insanity.


	4. Chapter 4: Slytherins' Secret

**Hello my awesome viewers! You guys literally made my day when I logged on to see 5 new reviews, 5 new followers, and I got uploaded in a community! I know it might not be that much to you guys, but this is my very first fanfiction, so shut up. I love you guys so much! Thank you! *Starts crying hysterically while running off imaginary stage.***

Chapter 4: Slytherins' Secret

"Poppy!" Dumbledore screamed.

"POPPY?!"

"What in the world could you possibly need that is so important Albus?" Yelled a woman back as she rushed out of door with a sign declaring it an office.

Dumbledore turned to me and said in a voice I certainly would't want to hear again, "Remove the glamour, now."

Hermione flicked her wand and a feeling washed over me. She gave Dumbledore a stern look, "She just learned about the wizarding world 3 days ago. Do you expect her to know what that is and how to remove it?"

Dumbledore paled a bit and Poppy gasped as she looked at me.

"ALBUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

I looked down and saw my old self again. I was way too skinny and my skin was way to pale to be normal along with, the scars and bruises covering almost every inch of my skin. I pulled my hand up to my face and winced when I found the most recent bruise.

'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.'

Poppy grabbed me up into a gentle hug and I clung to her sniffling.

'Why do I feel so calm yet exposed?'

"Poppy? What's wrong with you? Why aren't you trying to heal her like you normally do?" I heard Dumbledore ask hurriedly.

"Sometimes," the woman that was holding me said, "My job as a healer goes beyond physical injures, Albus."

I felt the tears falling and Poppy stroked my hair. "It's alright, dearie. You are safe now. I promise, okay? We will make sure that you get your questions answered and your appearance back to the way it was before this mess, okay?"

I could only nod as she lead me to one of the many beds.

* * *

"Okay, I will say this calmly only once." I whispered as soon as Dumbledore had finished catching me up on everything for the second time.

I wasn't exactly sure why I had made a scene in the place I now knew as the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had healed me though, she had even explained that the wards around the castle might have made me the safest I've been in my entire life and that it have also been them knowing about the abuse. I had quickly insisted it wasn't the latter. Though, I felt a lot lighter than before, even if my feet still felt like they were dragging a bit. I was feeling great! Until...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD THINKS I'M A GUY?!" I yelled.

Hermione, who sat off the right of me, was examining her nails during my outburst. She rolled her eyes at me before firmly instructing me to sit down and shut up. I wasn't about to go against her.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because, I wanted to make sure. Plus, it's not like Dumbledore wouldn't tell you. I'd just make him deal with your explosive anger."

Dumbledore shook his head in amusement. "You will definitely be a Slytherin, Hermione."

Hermione beamed, "You really think so?"

Dumbledore chuckled, nodding, "And you'll probably be the only Muggle-Born there. It's a hard house to get in and even harder house to be accepted into, especially with its standards and history."

Hermione nodded and her smile went a bit bitter, "Your world is so stupid sometimes, you know? You don't judge people by the house or family they're in. You judge them by their actions and personality." She rolled her eyes, "You guys need to update."

"Okay.. okay...," I interrupted before Hermione could go into one of her now infamous rants, "Explain it to me one more time please?"

Dumbledore sighed then nodded, "You were originally known as Harry Potter. Your parents died of a Dark Wizard name Voldermort. He tried to kill you, but instead it rebounded off of you back to him. He's still out there and probably has been living off of other beings. The only reason he is still alive is because of this dark magic where you use an object and separate your soul in half. You put one half of your soul in the object and it becomes a Hocrux. Now, I have already destroyed about 4 of 7 of them, but you have to destroy Voldermort. It's in a prophecy somewhere, "He waved it off as unimportant. "One of the Hocruxes is you, by the way we need to have that checked so that we can safely remove him. We might be able to do so in either your magical inheritance or have a witch doctor forcibly remove. We still need to also see what other powers you possibly have that could be blocked by Voldermort's soul. Now, your parents didn't exactly broadcast you since they went into hiding before you were born and gave birth to you still in hiding. But, apparently when you say Harriet it changes over floo into Harry. Quite interesting actually. Anyway," He continued, "You have a mass fortune and many family relics. You're soon to be pronounced Heiress of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter along with The Ancient and Noble House of Black. I believe you may be a Heiress to the Gryffindor line as well and possibly Slytherin, but it's best to keep that one under raps. I would also like to see what house you would be in to make sure we make the correct public image because you will be going in this year as Harry Potter. Now, let's see about that hat, eh?"

Hermione snickered, "I'm still surprised that you were more focused on the guy part than anything else."

Dumbledore came back with an old looking hat that had a pointed end. He placed it on my head and my first thought was, 'Why?'

'Ahhhh... I'm the sorting hat, darling. I put you in the house you are meant to be in or make good conversation when one is lonely.'

I nearly fell off her chair. 'What the heck?'

"I just told you what the 'heck' was,' The hat replied.

'Sorry, I'm still getting used to this.'

'No need. I get this from many Muggle-Borns. Now, let's see. Your mind. Not very powerful, not at all. Everything is being blocked by that darn Voldermort's soul. I'm surprised he is still alive with how much force your magic is giving him right now.'

Harriet looked up to see Dumbledore back at his desk staring into space while sucking on something and Hermione staring at her intently as if giving her silent support. She nodded a bit grateful.

'You could probably remove his soul in a couple of days by lashing out with magic. Your magic has been working hard ever since the block came apparent it seems. Very nice, most magic would retreat and not even become apparent until the soul was removed, very nice. You're very intelligent for your age, too. But, you act ignorant, and though you sometimes are, you thirst for knowledge and understanding. You'd make a nice Eagle. You've had to deal with abusive relatives and have stood up for yourself, very brave. Maybe a Lion? No, you seek others comfort before your own and are kind and loyal only to those you find worthy and if you had friends before this you probably would have fighted to the end for them. A fine Badger you'd make. Though, you undermine your relatives with your grades, steal food skillfully, make the best of the situation for yourself, and have unwavering confidence and ambition. You'd be best as a Snake. Even if you're a baby one right now.'

"Slytherin." I said aloud taking the hat off my head. "You guys know that this hat is very rude right?"

Dumbledore laughed. "He's just analyzing your brain. So did he say anything about Voldermort's soul?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he said it would be gone if I backlashed my magic in a couple days. Something about how hard my magic's been working."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and I cringed. 'I hope that doesn't happen often it makes him look like he's planning something evil.'

"Excellent!" He almost purred. "That also probably means that your magical inheritance will come in Third year when you turn 13 instead of normal magical inheritances that come at age 16 or 17. Just excellent!

"Now, " he turned to Hermione, "Any ideas on how to make her girl form masculine?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but answered anyway, "Charmed necklace that draws power from her magical core. When she backlashes her magic and loses Voldermort's soul she will have an abundant use of it anyway. Use a variation of charms concealing her appearance and altering it along with the charms confiding the senses of sight, smell, touch, and definitely hearing. Her voice is way to high pitched for even a guy without having gone through puberty."

I gasped. 'Where did that come from?'

Hermione looked over to me and must have seen something because she smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean that in an offensive way. Your voice is actually really pretty, but everyone would also wonder why it was so soft, too."

I flashed her a smile. "Slytherin, indeed," She mumbled shaking her head at me.

"Very good, Miss Granger. You provided a source, an anchor, a purpose, and a job for me."

Hermione and I chuckled at that.

"Now, ladies if you guys would like to stay the night you are more than welcome, but I would also gladly take you back to Miss Granger's home."

Hermione looked over to me, "Your call, Harry."

I rolled my eyes, "We should go back to your house. Did you even think to tell your parents you left?"

Hermione paled. "Agreed."

Dumbledore smiled to himself and they apparated back to Hermione's home with the promise of coming back in a week.


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione's True Ambition

**Okay I was planning on doing this soon, but it seems people are getting extremely confused on how Hermione is way to SMARTICLES for being a Muggle-Born so I've dedicated this chapter on how she knows all this stuff. Hope you lovely people enjoy! :P **

Chapter 5: Hermione's True Ambition

"Sooooo..." I sat up in bed and stared at Hermione for a few moments. It was my second day of knowing of the Wizarding World and the night after the meeting in Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Harry?" She said not even looking up from her book.

"I don't get it."

"You may want to be more specific, Harry," She chuckled.

"How do you know all this stuff about the Wizarding World. You're a Muggle-Born!"

"Don't remind me." She removed the book from her face and I could see that she and gotten pale.

I moved closer to her, "What happened?"

If I knew Hermione at all then I should know that she wasn't going to open up easily. I was prepared to get the answer I wanted no matter what it took.

"Something." She answered stubbornly.

"Well... Yes. I knew that bit, Mione."

Her shoulders slumped and then she got a fire in her eye that reminded me of the way she spouted out information.

'Is she actually going to be easy for once?'

"I was chosen to be a bridge for Purebloods and Muggle-Borns. That's why I know all about the Wizarding World and its etiquette and manners. I'm supposed to be the person who helps both the Muggle-Borns through this world and the Purebloods get closer and more acquainted with Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods. Though I was chosen out of a terrible accident."

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"My real father died because of the followers of Voldermort," She whispered. Then, she buried her head in the middle of her legs and chest as if trying to crawl into herself and escape the memory that was surfacing.

"I...I..." She cleared her throat and when she looked up she had a determined look in her eye as if she had decided something and wasn't going to back out on it.

"Voldermort had followers. He called them Death Eaters. One day when I was 7 some of his followers came in and tried to kill us. They first used the Curciatus Curse on all of us, which is a curse that gives the person who it is casted upon immense pain and it is an Unforgivable. They first started with my Mum then they moved to me, "She shivered and brought her knees closer to herself. "They moved onto my father, but they didn't stop with him like they did to Mum and me." She paused, then stated flatly and without any emotion, "He died from that curse."

She laughed a bitter laugh, "He couldn't have died with a normal death like the Death Eaters usually give. They usually give their victims the Killing Curse, at least then it is painless and quick. But, he had to die of pain until his organs couldn't function and his brain shut down, instead." Tears started to wet her cheeks, "I watched him die and I had no idea what was going on and why my Daddy wasn't getting up and who these strange people in black robes were. They wore masks and I was scared to death."

She wiped the tears as she continued, "They tried to do the same thing to Mum. I just had one parent die; though, and like most people who lost a love one I didn't go into shock. I got determined. 'These people will pay,' I thought, 'These people will regret coming into my home and hurting my family.' So when one of them moved to put the curse on her I somehow used accidental magic to knock his wand out of his hand. My mum was to busy sobbing at the sight off my dead father to even pay attention as I nearly killed 3 Death Eaters with accidental magic.

"I was so sure she would go crazy." Hermione sniffled, "But, she didn't. She stayed strong because she knew she still had me and she's been able to move on and find a new spouse. Don't get me wrong, "She continued, "I still love both my dads, but I still keep my real dad's last name. Plus, "She chuckled, "Hermione Spicklesprout doesn't exactly have the same ring to it as Hermione Granger.

Anyway, the Wizarding World's police force came, which they call them Aurors by the way, along with Professor Dumbledore because they thought that all the Death Eaters were gone. They are now, "She smiled a bit to herself. "I apparently caught the last ones," Her smile broadened. "They told me I could ask for pretty much anything and I asked for them to get me father back, but everyone has a limit and no one can bring back the dead. So, I did the next best thing, something to help me in my future and present and past. I told them to give me knowledge of their world. Dumbledore pretty much took me under his wing and became my teacher. I've meet so many pureblood families to practice their etiquette, manners, and customs I could probably tell you everything there is to know about each of them and what they do and how things work in their own little world."

She laughed, "I actually have a really good friend who's pureblood. He's a _Malfoy_," She laughed as if that was supposed to be the most amusing thing ever.

She flayed one hand in my direction when she noticed my lack of reaction, "You'll understand when you meet him."

She then went into an actual explanation of every pureblood family there was and I soon found myself learning about pureblood etiquette and what each greeting meant. I smiled.

'She may be a bit broken, but she has the power to heal herself and I think that's what she is putting her her heart and soul into working on.'


	6. Chapter 6: This is Me For Now

**Hey guys, thanks to all who are reading this and thanks for all the positive comments. It means a lot, thanks! :D**

Chapter 6: This is me only for now

For the last week Hermione has been explaining everything about the the Wizarding World that there pretty much ever was to me. I can now tell what most potion ingredients are at a single glance, give you the most useful spells for healing or doing useful activities, know all of the wizarding law and etiquette for different situations, and know pretty much all there is to the most popular magical creatures. This week has been hectic and even now we haven't stopped reviewing and now I sat in Hermione's living room reviewing potion ingredients when a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Mione, my knowledge seems a bit overboard, don't you think? I mean I'm learning things from Third Year textbooks..."

"Nonsense. We are the bridge, remember? We need to be pretty much prepared for years way above us to do that."

I stared at the side of her head for a moment letting the fact that they had chosen me as a 'bridge' for two completely different worlds sink into my head. She hadn't told me that I had been similarly chosen to be a 'bridge'. This was until it had slipped out of her, meaning that she had either forgotten about it or that it was meant as a surprise." I quickly deducted it being the first and then decided to get my excitement out the same time as my revenge. Then I screamed.

"OW! Harriet! That's my ear!"

I tackled Hermione from her chair onto the floor and hugged her feverishly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

She looked up at me as I straddled her, "Whaaa..."

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh! Yeah! You were shopping with Mum when Professor Dumbledore came and announced you were the other Bridge, because they need one of each gender, you know."

I got off Hermione and sat beside her squealing.

She shook her head and sat up as well, "Who would have thought you would have been so excited?"

I glared at her and stated flatly, "I was denied accomplishing anything for as long as I lived in the Dursley's household."

I then threw my hands up in the air and exclaimed in the happiest voice I could muster, "OF COURSE I'M HAPPY!"

Hermione blushed, "Sorry."

I waved off her embarrassment and then remembered something else that made my nerves stand on end, "Isn't Dumbledore coming to give me my charmed necklace today?"

She nodded, all embarrassment forgotten,"Yeah, he should be here in," she looked down at her watch, "Now."

A pop was heard and there stood Dumbledore in all his ridiculous glory Wearing bright yellow robes; he had one arm full of textbooks and the other held a box.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Dumbledore bowed dramatically making most of the books in his arms fall to the floor.

He stood up straighter and flicked his wand making the books become stacks, next to both Hermione and me, organized by what Year they were for.

I just shook my head, 'And this is one of the most powerful wizards in the world and our Headmaster?'

"Now," He said handing me the box, "Put this on it should make you revert to your masculine form and Hermione I'm making the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor so you can keep an eye on Harry. You need to also _meet _him on the train. Hagrid will be delivering you to the train station as well, Harriet."

Hermione looked at me and I looked at the box on my lap.

"How does this all work again?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "I probably should have been a bit clearer instead of blurting everything when I got here."

He cleared his throat before starting again, "Since Hermione is Muggle-Born and you are The Boy Who Lived, you guys can't exactly know about each other just yet. People would get noisy and suspicious and we can't afford that. Harry will meet Hermione on the train and Hermione will be delivered by her parents to the train station, while Harriet will be delivered by Hagrid. I will announce you ladies to be the bridges at the Sorting Ceremony so that people will know to come to you for help for inner or outer house conflicts. Hermione will be in Gryffindor to keep an eye on you and you will be in Gryffindor to make sure there isn't an uprising in Slytherin or any other houses. Hermione, you can talk to Draco again, everything is handled."

Hermione let out a relived breath at that.

'Okay, that will be a question for later.'

I looked back to the box in my lap and lifted the lid to find a cameo necklace. The background was an emerald and the lady was black.

"It's a replica of your mother's," he said softly, "Most pureblood's use them once their parents die and they become heirs or heiresses. I promise to give you the actual one when we can go down to your vaults and set your inheritances right with the goblins. The books are for both of you and they are the Fifth through Seventh Years. I believe you guys are at least finished with Second?"

Hermione nodded, "We're in the middle of Third Year."

I put the necklace on my neck and clipped the joint in the back. Suddenly I felt a shimmer of magic as it changed my body from Harriet Potter's into Harry Potter's. I cleared my throat and my voice was much deeper. I touched my vocal chords and closed my eyes then opened them again to realize I needed glasses.

Dumbledore chuckled and gave me a pair of giant O rimmed glasses. They fit perfectly, but felt clumsy.

Hermione nodded off to my right, "To change her eye color and make sure no one could see her powers."

I looked to Hermione, "Mione," I said sweetly, "Please explain instead of muttering to yourself."

Hermione blushed, but answered anyway, "Well... Most witches' inheritance power is in their eyes. It's like a back up source for your magical core I guess. But, your eyes are so bright and full of magic that it kinda gives it away that your female and that you'll have your magical inheritance early. Just a precaution." She shrugged.

A nod was my only response as I put my palms to my cheeks. "Can I see what I look like?"

Hermione transfigured a mirror out of one of the textbooks and gave it to me smiling sheepishly.

I looked, exactly like myself but in a guy version. My jaw was a bit thicker, my eyelashes were no longer long, my eyes weren't their unreal green anymore, but a light hazel, my lips weren't soft and small anymore, and my eyebrows were covered by my bangs. I didn't have long hair anymore. Everything about me seemed to still look feminine in some way or the other and I could understand why Hermione would express concern over my eyes; I would look to much like a girl with short hair without the glasses and eye color change.

'Crap. Now I can't remove those stupid things.' I internally groaned.

I looked up to see Hermione looking at me, still with her sheepish smile.

"We are going to have to make sure we keep you away from Dray and the girls in our year and probably above too. You look like a submissive male." She giggled.

A pop was heard and I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore gone.

"Hermione," I turned my head to the side.

'While I'm thinking about it.'

"Why couldn't you talk to Draco?"

Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable. "He ummmm.. He got in trouble with the Ministry."

She looked down, "His creature inheritance came in early," she mumbled.

"What is he?" I scooted closer to her.

"A Veela," She mumble again. Then, she put her hands on her head and bowed it to her knees. "He's 1/4, we didn't think he would even get a shred of it, but he got the full load. He won't be able to mate until he's 17 at least because it's way to early and no one is ready anyway. But it's so scary; he's one of my best friends and I wasn't allowed to be there for him just because I was a Muggle-Born. Harriet, you can't tell anyone. The Ministry is being nice enough to put this in closed tabs, but it will ruin his reputation if it gets out anytime soon. We have to wait a couple years," She looked up at me,"Just like you, okay?"

That promise was sealed with my nod.

"Why would you need to keep him away from me if he isn't mating yet?"

She brightened considerably and her sheepish smile slid on her face in full force. "You may be cute now, but Dray _loves _makeovers. He probably will be all over you as his new project." Hermione laughed, "Why do you think I hate shopping so much?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Twins Reject Hermione

**Hey, guys! I've finally gotten an amazing Beat-Reader to make sure I don't make the stupidest mistakes in a millennium so my stories should become more grammatically correct! They also helped me figure out what I wanted to do with Harriet's lashing -o- magic part. Thanks for all of those following and favoriting this story! LOVE YOU! :D**

Chapter 7: The Twins Reject Hermione

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked to my right.

'This has to be the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done in my life.'

I breathed in and then out before looking at Hermione. "Yes. It's going to have to happen sooner or later."

Hermione nodded, "Don't forget that you're stronger than him right now. Okay?"

I laughed, "I'll be fine. It's not like we can't try another day if this doesn't work."

Hermione shook her head and she had gone pale. "Not unless you want to do this on the train tomorrow and don't forget that I might not even be able to be there for you if we can't find each other in time."

"I'll beat him in this battle I promise; plus, you'll be there if anything wrong happens."

Hermione just shook her head again as she handed me a yellow-blue potion that seemed alive and breathing peacefully and a wooden hilt dagger with a shiny dull blade.

"You might not be able to remember anything afterwards," She took a deep breathe before instructing me firmly, "Take the dagger and cut your left palm. I'll cut my right. If we seal the cuts together it should," She shook her head, "No. Will give us a small bond for at least 24 hours, so that will give you a time limit on defeating Voldermort. I'll be able to access your mind in your battle with him and be able to report anything you've either forgotten or anything that is too difficult for you to report back to Dumbledore."

She motioned to my hand with the dagger placed in it and I dragged the point over my palm creating a thin line of blood. She took it from me and continued while she cut her right palm, "For this to begin you need to take the potion. It will take you into your mind and you have to find Voldermort's link and destroy it. He will fight backin any way he finds possible and will attempt to find any openings in your attack, before it ends. Please, be quick." She grabbed my hand in a handshake before sitting next to me in the dental chair of her mother's office.

I gave her a reassuring smile before downing the bottle and opening my eyes to a giant emerald fountain and that's were my memory ends.

* * *

Hagrid had picked me up 10 minutes ago to deliver me to the train station. I had the necklace around my neck and was twirling it nervously when Hagrid had given me my train ticket.

'9 3/4?'

"Hagrid," I turned around still looking at the ticket, "No one told me where this is..." I looked up only to realize he was gone. I huffed.

"Darn wizards thinking you know what everything and where everything is the second they tell you you're a witch," I mumbled.

Deciding that it would be best to just walk to where the 9th platform was; I looked for any person that would happen to know where to go. A family of redheads came bustling by and I faintly heard the name "Hogwarts" in the excited chatter. Steering myself towards them I followed as they came to a thick brick column.

"Percy, you first." The woman called.

'I'm guessing she is a Weasley. No wizarding family could have that many redheads.'

The young man, that must have been Percy, stepped out of his rank of redheads to run straight through a wall!

"Ronald, dear, I want you to go after Percy."

The smallest male ran straight in the wall. I started forward towards them.

"Excuse me! Miss Weasley?"

The rest of the Weasleys looked up at me in surprise.

"Ummmm... Yes, dearie?" Miss Weasley asked.

"Excuse me, Madame, but I Harry Potter of the Most and Ancient House of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin would like to inquire as to how I may get myself onto the platform. My guardians have left me without instruction." I bowed. "Please?" I added hesitantly after a few seconds.

Miss Weasley curtsied to me and I lifted myself to her agreement.

She smiled, "I never would have thought you would have known how to do that Mr. Potter. It's been awhile since someone has addressed me with the Ancient Rights, but may I ask to how you knew it was me?"

My face grew hot at my answer, "You're the only pureblood family that has completely red hair."

Miss Weasley laughed, "Don't worry dearie, it's our trademark. Now," She turned us towards the wall, "All you have to do is walk straight towards the wall. If you can't do that, run towards it; if you aren't confident you won't go through the wall because the wall won't let you."

I nodded trying not to look at the little girl's astonished and bright red face. The twins to my left looked at me before they nodding to each other and before I knew it, they were on either side of me.

"Don't worry," The one to my left said.

"It's always scary the first time," His eyes were lighter and his stance was just slightly to the right unlike his brothers which was to the left.

"We'll do this with you." They said in perfect harmony.

I smiled and we ran towards the wall.

The wall expanded letting all three of us pass. Once we had gotten passed the barrier the twins dragged me towards a corner of the train station before letting me go and bowing deeply.

"I am George." The one with lighter eyes and stance slightly to the right said.

"And I am Fred," The one with darker eyes and a stance slightly to the left added.

"We are from the Ancient House of Weasley."

I smiled and almost curtsied, but quickly made it into an awkward bow, "Heir Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you."

They threw each other confused glances before nodding and putting their attention back on me.

'Wonder what that was about.'

"I must be going." I stated awkwardly once we had gone over all the necessary Ancient Rights, "My trunk is a bit heavy and it's hard to get on the train without any me knowing any of the spells..."

"No worries," Fred stated.

"We'll help," George added.

I bowed in thanks.

'I can't wait till I'm in Second Year. I'll be able to do magic without any suspicion.' I suppressed a sigh.

I shook my head as George levitated my stuff and Fred linked arms with me. Fred dragged me to a compartment on the train before plopping down with me next to him.

George joined us and they squished me in-between them.

"Sooooo..." George said.

"Mind if we sit here?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"We would love to talk to the _famous_ Harry Potter!" They smiled cheekily at me.

"No," I shrugged the best I could while being squished profusely between two pureblood redheads, "Go ahead."

They just squished me in-between the farther though with my answer.

I huffed, "But, you guys could sit in the other se-" and was cut off by the sound of the compartment door opening.

'When did they close that?'

I looked towards it and saw...

'HERMIONE!'

"Ummm..." She looked inside shyly, "Is there any room in here? I'm not exactly sure if anywhere else is open and I don't want to sit alone; I mean it's okay if you don't want-"

"No," They cut her off.

Hermione _looked _extremely uncertain with that answer, but I could see the determined look in her eyes.

She looked over at me and then got a mischievous look in her eyes that I didn't particularly like...

"OH!" She clamped her hands over her cheeks, "Are you Harry Potter? I've read about you, you know?"

She sat down across from us.

"Is it really true that you defeated the Dark Lord, Voldermort, when you were just a baby?"

"Yes," Fred cut in before I could answer. Both of the boys sitting next to me had an obvious annoyance with her.

"Now," George started sternly.

"Please leave." They finished together.

Hermione gave me a look then nodded to the Twins and walked out with a smile and a wave.

'Well, I never expected them to be like that.' Someone said in my head. I almost jumped out of my seat.

'HERMIONE?'

'Yes?' Was the reply.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND?' I yelled mentally.

'Ow, Harriet. Did you already forget that we have a bond for at least 24 hours?'

'I didn't know that being able to speak telepathically was part of that...' I crossed my arms.

'Yeah. Well it is but, apparently we are going to have to figure out a different way to 'bond' in friendship so that it isn't suspicious when we hang-out together. Oh, and do tell me if those Weasleys give you any trouble.'

'How did you...'

'Red hair.'

I laughed before I realized I was still in the compartment with the Weasley Twins.

"Oh," I put my hand over my mouth trying to stifle the giggles a bit, "Sorry, just something I remembered from a while ago."

I put my arms around my sides and bent over.

* * *

The trolley should be coming soon according to Mione. She's in a compartment with a really timid boy called Neville Longbottom. I think he's a pureblood.

"So this is really your first year of being in the Wizarding World?" Fred asked.

I nodded, "Yup."

"So how do you know all about the Wizarding World then?" George asked.

"Well." I leaned back in the seat across from them, "Dumbledore had someone make sure I learn all the material necessary, so that I wouldn't be completely confused when I arrived or if someone tried to make an alliance with me that I wouldn't be rude or do something stupid."

They nodded and answered together in perfect unison, "Makes sense."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. "Would you like anything from the trolley, dearies?" A plump lady with a cart asked.

"A chocolate frog, please?" We all asked at once.

'Haahaa. Weird. I wonder why they pushed Hermione out of the compartment, though. They still seem really nice.'

I laughed with them as we all got our money out to pay.


	8. Chapter 8: Twins That Know Your Secret

**'Ello! :D I'm trying to clear up some things in this chapter so that the people who are coming to me with confusion and questions will understand better! Hope you peeps enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Twins That Know Your Secret

'The train will be stopping soon,' Hermione whispered through our mental link, 'Don't forget that we need to meet Dumbledore in his office before the sorting ceremony.'

I sent back a mental agreement before looking out the window again. The Twins were playing a game called Exploding Snap and laughing loudly.

"We should be arriving soon." I called out over the noise. I could feel the smirk on my face and the scenery was getting more woody.

"How would you know?" Fred asked curiously.

I could feel their curious stares on the side of my head as I continued to watch the scenery pass.

"They had someone tutor me on everything about the Wizarding World," I rolled my eyes as I looked to them, "Do you seriously think I wouldn't know what most of the Wizarding World's landmarks are and how much time it takes for the Hogwarts Express to go to and from Hogwarts?"

"Yes," They mumbled together.

I rolled my eyes at them again and got up swiftly.

"Well..." I said briskly, holding my hands behind my back and rocking on my heels, "I said we would be arriving soon. Don't you think you should get your robes on?"

They scrambled up and started to get there things from their trunks that they enlarged from their pockets. I just rolled my eyes at them, yet again, and turned my back as I quickly used a spell to change into my uniform. When I looked back up they were still bickering about something and I got a book from my trunk and started reading.

'Beginners Potions' was on the front, but I had disguised it from being 'Advanced Potions Ingredients' before I left Hermione's home.

"Oh! I hope you don't want to be best buddies with your Potions Professor," George said, startling me with his voice being so near my ear.

'That was annoying,' I thought bitterly.

I looked up from the book to see Fred still bickering to himself with his buttons.

Turning back to George I ignored his statement and asked through gritted teeth, "Aren't you supposed to be helping your twin?"

'Maybe he will go away!'

George glanced over to the still struggling Fred and waved it off, "He'll be fine."

I sighed and resumed reading about the different ingredients that could be taken from a goat and how best to prepare them before, George gave a very audible sigh in response to my actions.

"Why are you being so boring?" George asked with a pout.

I closed the book, with my finger holding the page, and turned to him doing my best not to rip his head off.

"Maybe," I started sweetly still gritting my teeth, "I want to read and when I want to read I usually am not disturbed, unless you want a death wish of course." I gave him a goofy grin before resuming my reading.

"You don't seem like a person who could give out a very threatening 'Death Wish'." George rolled his eyes.

This time I really did close the book. I saved my page by folding the corner and set it down in my trunk carefully. He looked at me curiously.

I got up, smoothed my robes, then ten seconds later he was on the ground with my knee in-between his shoulder blades and his arm being pulled behind him in a very painful position.

"Do I seem threatening now?" I whispered in his ear.

George gave a grunt in response.

Laughter was soon heard and I looked up to see Fred clutching his stomach and pointing at George.

"You got bested by a submissive!" He laughed.

I quickly got off. "How did you know that?" I asked nervously.

George, who was still on the ground, answered, "Some stupid power my dear brother has decided to inform the whole great city of this compartment. We can sense dominants, creature inheritances, submissives, magical power, and any other powers you may have, and sorta see through magic itself."

George finally got up and Fred had stopped laughing.

"I'm the one who is horrible at keeping the secret? You just gave away the whole thing to a Potter!" Fred exclaimed.

George rolled his eyes, "Not like Potters don't figure out everything eventually. Remember the story dad told us of Lord Potter?"

Fred's eyes widened, "Point made."

"Excuse me," I waved my hand in the air, "One of you guys want to explain to me why you guys have all these mystical powers and exactly what a submissive is? I may have had a tutor for the last couple of weeks, but that doesn't mean I know everything about the Wizarding World at large."

George and Fred sat down, "Right," They said together.

"Well," Fred started.

"We are not just from the Weasley bloodline you see," George continued.

"Our mother is also of Prewett and Ravenclaw descendant." Fred said.

"We aren't exactly sure how it works," George looked off to the side.

"But, we do know that every set of twins from either the Founder's descent," Fred was still facing me.

"Or a few chosen families," George added.

"Have some sort of magical defect." Fred continued.

"Magic doesn't work on us," George explained looking back to me.

"And since we are also Prewett," Fred looked away this time staring out the window.

"We kind of picked up the gifts that usually come with that bloodline and amplified them," George said while they both shrugged.

"That's how we know you're submissive." They finished together in harmony.

"Soo..." I paused to think, "You guys have a Twin Bond, but it's just a lot stronger."

They both shrugged, "We don't really understand it ourselves," Fred answered.

"Your guess is as good as ours," George finished.

"And the submissive and dominant stuff?" I persisted.

"Oh!" Fred squealed jumping up from his seat.

George rolled his eyes and flicked his wand. Fred immediately sat back down and started mouthing words.

"Sorry, "George said, "He can get annoying if you let him talk about that stuff."

I nodded in understanding while trying to laugh at the sight of Fred flailing his arms around excitedly and seemingly speaking raptly.

"A submissive and dominant is pretty much just a relationship roll. Since your a submissive that means that you will probably just let your dominant take all the decisions into account and that you will pretty much be the one who needs protecting."

I raised my eyebrow at that.

He laughed, "I seriously doubt that's how your going to be in a relationship though."

I just gave him a blank stare willing him to continue.

"Submissives are also in the Muggle World along with dominants. There are submissives that don't exactly follow protocol and are just like any other dominant, but they are also the most appealing for some odd reason." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess that's why you look so _adorable_ as a male. Which is the same for your female form." He raised an eyebrow at my light blush, then continued, "Dominants are however the strength of the relationship, the ones that make the decisions, the person in the relationship that takes control behind closed doors." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dominants aren't always that way though, just like the submissives can be feisty the dominants can be subtle and need of protection too. Those are just the stereotypes and roles, though. They don't necessarily mean anything just telling you that your bonded is either a dominant or submissive. Sometimes it has to do with magical power sometimes it has something to do with the gifts that you have. It's a weird concept really."

"Soo..." I finally spoke, "What if a person doesn't want to get bonded? And what is it?"

"They don't have to, "George shrugged, "Magic is sort of alive. It follows the heart, not the mind. And bonding is kinda like a life partner. It can be a sibling bond, a godparent bond, a family bond, a spouse bond. Pretty much anything. Fred and I were bonded with the Twin bond when we were born. It really just happens whenever."

I nodded and George flicked his wand to his brother. I looked over to him to see that Fred had his cool again and was just sitting there waiting patiently.

I nodded and laid back down on the compartments seating then almost immediately sat back up.

"You guys don't seem that surprised that I'm a Lady Potter and not a Lord Potter." I squinted my eyes at them.

"We are Weasleys nothing really surprises us." They answered, "We create surprise." They smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "So... You guys can clearly see through magic and it doesn't work on you," I looked at them for a couple seconds, "How does that work for healing and charms?"

George gripped the seat and Fred rolled his eyes when he noticed.

Fred answered, "It kinda just repels it, almost diminishes it." He gave George a nervous glance then continued,"And sometimes our magic just absorbs it and uses it to our advantage. Otherwise we've learned to use potions if we want effects. Potions isn't exactly magical as long as the ingredients don't already have magic stored in them or you have to add a certain magic to the cauldron."

"We could also tell that the girl who tried to walk in was a really magically strong Muggle-Born. She was a dominant though." George changed the subject quickly.

"Hermione's a dominant?"

I clamped my hand over my mouth.

'Maybe they didn't hear that.'

"WHAT?" They yelled looking at me intensely.

I covered my ears next.

'Of course they heard you, you freaking yelled it out like an idiot!'

"How do you know her name?"

'Well... I guess now's the best time to put my Slytherin mind to use.' I gave a mental sigh before racing a plan together in my head.

I gave them a confused look, "What are you going on about? Oh?" I shook my head giggling a bit, "No, no. You guys were talking about the girl that tried to sit with us in this compartment? I have a friend named Hermione, but I was just..." I gave a burst of laughter before giving a thoughtful look, "Is that why you kicked her out? Why would it matter if that girl was a dominant female?"

George and Fred gave me a strange look before answering together, "Your in appearance of a guy and you're a submissive and she's a dominant. Do you see were this is going?"

'I can't believe they actually let that pass.' Then what they said caught up to me.

It was my turn now to give them a strange look, "So you guys were trying to protect me?"

'Well... protect might not be the proper word for that.'

They nodded and identical goofy grins broke out onto their face and they got up. Before I knew it I was being hugged furiously between two stupid redheads.

"We were protecting you from the whole Dominant Female Population!" They sang.

I gritted my teeth and I then noticed that the train had started to slow down.

"Please get off." I commanded.

They hugged me tighter, "The train is stopping! MERLIN!"

Fred and George laughed and released me before running out of the compartment.

'At least the train stopped.' I shook my head.

'Mione,' I tried to contact Hermione through our temporary mental link, 'I'm going to Dumbledore's office now.'

'Same!' Hermione's voice struggled through the link.

I sighed, 'It's going to end soon isn't it?'

Hermione's voice came through the link as a whisper, 'Yes.'

Then it was completely silent and I felt an absence that I hadn't even known existed until it had disappeared.

I felt a small sadness at the loss of Hermione's presence. 'Well... That was fun...'


End file.
